Giant Humanoid Aliens and Lance Family
by FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Lance Family is abducted by Giant Humanoid Alien Couple, and fattened up to the extent that Caitlin questions their motive?


It was a sunny day; everyone was in the yard, laughing and having fun.

The sky was clear, bright and blue. Occasionally, a gray cloud drifted around the sky.

Birds were flying around in the air, singing their happy songs.

The trees made a howling sound each time the wind passed through the leaves.

Forty-year-old Quentin Lance was in charge of the barbeque grill.

The smoke from the grill rose into the air as the sweet aroma of barbeque filled the air.

Quentin seemed quite impressed with his grilling skills; he expertly flipped the beef with a smile on his face.

Quentin was always in charge of the grill whenever they wanted to have a barbeque.

He was good at it and his family was happy with whatever he grilled.

Quentin was a family man before anything else.

He loved his family and it was evident in the way he looked at them.

There was so much love in his heart for them.

Seeing his daughters chatting and laughing happily filled his heart with joy.

He caught his wife's eyes as he started to put some barbeque on paper plates.

Quentin had a white apron around his neck with a chef's hat on his head.

His muscles rippled each time he flipped the meat over.

Beads of sweat formed on his forehead but he didn't seem to notice it.

Quentin was a tall man with muscles on his arms.

His wife Dinah was also forty-years-old.

Dinah was a pretty lady with platinum blonde hair.

She was sitting opposite her husband with a red plastic cup in her hand.

She sipped the drink in the cup and then she licked her lips.

Quentin laughed at something she said.

The girls also laughed.

Then Dinah made a joke, teasing her husband. He laughed so hard.

The Lances were a happy family.

The couple's oldest daughter Laurel Lance, a pretty girl with blue eyes and blonde hair, was chatting with her sisters.

The couple had four biological daughters, Sara, Laurel, Nora, and Thea (twins) and an adopted daughter Caitlin.

Sara Lance was the youngest daughter and she was ten years old.

The oldest child was Laurel, who was sixteen years old.

The twins were twelve years old while Caitlin was nineteen years old.

Quentin passed the paper plates around and his wife took a bite of the meat.

She licked her lips as she took another bite.

Suddenly, a whirring sound filled the air as a mighty gush of wind rushed into the yard.

They looked at one another, wondering what was going on.

The plate in Quentin's hand dropped and he ran towards his family.

The family started running towards their house when the wind became heavier. The wind knocked the grill to the ground.

The barbeque that Quentin had worked hard to grill was all over the floor. The wind also scattered the chairs and tables in the yard.

The earth shook and the leaves on the trees fell on the ground. Quentin placed his hand above his forehead as he looked at something in the sky.

There was something in the sky and it was coming down towards the earth. Dinah trembled when she realized what the object in the air was; it was an Alien spaceship. The girls held each other's hands as their hearts pounded heavily.

They suddenly had goosebumps on their skin. The family was scared, but they stayed together. They didn't know what the Aliens' mission was. Quentin looked at his family, silently communicating with them to be calm.

Dinah tried her best to remain calm. She knew she and her family would be in danger if they made the Aliens angry.

An Alien spaceship landed in the middle of the yard and two Aliens jumped down. They spoke in their strange language and pointed towards the spacecraft.

Quentin told his family not to struggle with the Aliens so they won't get hurt.

Despite their fear, they followed the Aliens into the spaceship.

The Lance family glanced at their house one last time before they walked along. They had shared so many beautiful moments as a family in their home.

There was so much beeping sound in the spaceship and everything seemed so strange to them.

Their eyes wandered around the spaceship, taking in the sight of the couple maids and servers marching down a hallway and the advanced technology all around them.

Then they met two Giant Humanoids, a male and a female Humanoid.

The Humanoids were 10 ft tall.

The female Humanoid was so tall and pretty with green eyes.

The male Giant Humanoid was her husband and he also had a handsome face. They looked so real but the girls knew they were not humans.

Then the female Humanoid said;

"I am a female Giant Humanoid; the male Giant Humanoid is my husband. We have a female Giant Humanoid chef; do not be frightened; we mean you no harm."

The Lance family was astonished; they didn't know that the Aliens could speak English.

"You speak English?" The Lance family asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Giant Humanoid replied, "We are using universe translator."

"By coincidence, our languages are the same." Female Giant Humanoid said.

The twins, Thea and Nora Lance, asked, "What are you going to do to us?"

"We are taking you to Exoplanet." Female Giant Humanoid replied.

"A world of infinite delights to tantalize your senses and challenge your intellect." Male Giant Humanoid said.

Sara was pissed. "Look, to you, we Humans are a lower order of life."

Laurel also spoke up, showing her displeasure at what the male Giant Humanoid said.

"We face that prejudice every day, but we are happy on our planet, we never throw ourselves on your mercy." Laurel said.

"Please return us back to our planet," Thea said.

The spaceship smoothly sailed to Exoplanet, and the first thing the girls saw was a large spread of feast.

"Dinner, get a load of that spread." Caitlin said.

"Here you go, take all you want but eat all you take." Male Giant Humanoid said.


End file.
